RWBY One Shots
by Caitlynbug1
Summary: Random one shots of almost every genre. Songfics included as well as occasional lemons. The type of story will be explained at the top of every chapter. Rated M for lemons and maybe language but not every chapter is going to be rated M. Shipping included!
1. Ruby Songfic T

**Author's Note: This is where I tell all of you awesome readers what is going to happen :D This first chapter is a song fic about Ruby. The song used is I Am Machine by Three Days Grace. *Warning could be slight triggering***

Ruby was laying in bed, quietly listening to her teammates breathe in their sleep. She sighed, it was the same every night. She would only get a few hours of sleep, always being the first to go to bed but being the last to give in to the darkness she so desperately needed. Its been this way ever since her mother died. She dug her nails into her arm, trying to feel some kind of pain, but her whole body was numb.

**Here's to being human**

**All the pain and suffering**

**There's beauty in the bleeding**

**At least you feel something**

She drew her hand away, bright red blood underneath her nails. Small red crescent moons lined along her arm that she always hid under her normal uniform. She didn't want the others to see how fragile and messed up she really was.

**I wish I knew what it was like**

**To care enough to carry on**

**I wish I knew what it was like**

**To find a place where I belong, but**

She clenched her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to not let her tears fall from her eyes. She opened them after drawing a shuddering breath to calm herself.

**I am machine**

**I never sleep**

**I keep my eyes wide open**

**I am machine**

**A part of me**

**Wishes I could just feel something**

**I am machine**

**I never sleep**

**Until I fix what's broken**

**I am machine**

**A part of me**

**Wishes I could just feel something**

She could never fix what broke her. Her mother leaving her broke her heart in two. It couldn't nor would be fixed. Friends and family fill the hole in her chest, but once she is left alone, the hole comes back.

**Here's to being human**

**Taking it for granted**

**The highs and lows of living**

**To getting second chances**

Ruby had survived countless Grimm attacks. Perhaps that was good karma for losing one person who was precious to her. But dying would give her a break; a chance to see her mother again. Dying wouldn't hurt her, only the ones who were close to her. Hopefully if she does die, they won't slowly fall apart like she did.

**I wish I knew what it was like**

**To care about what's right or wrong**

**I wish someone could help me find**

**Find a place where I belong, but**

She followed the rules most of the time, sure, but whenever she did break them, she never cared. Ruby felt nothing anymore. She laughed at things that were funny, but it was always fake. She sighed again, releasing the air in a hiss through her teeth.

**I am machine**

**I never sleep**

**I keep my eyes wide open**

**I am machine**

**A part of me**

**Wishes I could just feel something**

**I am machine**

**I never sleep**

**Until I fix what's broken**

**I am machine**

**A part of me**

**Wishes I could just feel something**

She dug her nails into her arm again, this time in a different spot. She still felt no pain. It bothered her, the way her body felt numb.

**It wasn't supposed to be this way**

**We were meant to feel the pain**

**I don't like what I am becoming**

**Wish I could just feel something**

Once again, she removed her nails from her arm, blood on her fingers and beading on the crescent scratches. Finally, she let her tears spill over, silently crying as she lay on her bed hanging in the air by ropes.

**I am machine**

**I never sleep**

**I keep my eyes wide open**

**I am machine**

**A part of me**

**Wishes I could just feel something**

**I am machine**

**I never sleep**

**Until I fix what's broken**

**I am machine**

**A part of me**

**Wishes I could just feel something**


	2. Yang Songfic T

**Author's Note: This chapter is about Yang, also in song fic format with the song being I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace. Starting these collections of stories off with Three Day Grace aren't I? Rated T **

It was another normal night after clearing Grimm out of a secluded area. Team RWBY crashed in their dorm after taking showers and eating a big meal because they skipped lunch. Soon every member of the team was fast asleep, except for Yang. Her eyes were still lilac, but had a red tint, They slowly turned more and more red as she thought about her mother.

**Every time we lie awake**  
**After every hit we take**  
**Every feeling that I get**  
**But I haven't missed you yet**

She sighed, fists clenching and unclenching in anger. She let a small grunt, feeling frustrated that once again, she couldn't sleep due to the one person she had never met. "Yang. Shut. Up." A voice was heard over the quiet of the room. A lazy pillow was thrown from her sister's bed, hitting Blake instead of her.

"Ruby… No…" Blake mumbled sleepily, trying to throw the pillow back but it only fell off the bed, landing not even a foot away.

**Every roommate kept awake**  
**By every sigh and scream we make**  
**All the feelings that I get**  
**But I still don't miss you yet**

That was a complete lie. Even if she had never known her mother, she still missed her as much as she missed Summer. The only difference is that Summer felt like an actual mother. And Summer didn't leave intentionally. Yang's mother had a choice.

**Only when I stop to think about it**

_Why did I have to think about this now?!_

**I hate everything about you**  
**Why do I love you?**  
**I hate everything about you  
****Why do I love you?**

She hated her mother for leaving her. For just throwing her daughter away. But deep down, she truly loved her. She hoped that her mother had a good reason.

**Every time we lie awake**  
**After every hit we take**  
**Every feeling that I get**  
**But I haven't missed you yet**

_Damnit! Why do I always have to miss you?! Why can't I just live my life and accept that you left? Why do you do this to me?!_ Yang screamed in her head. Her vision was becoming enveloped in a red haze, her anger taking the better of her.

**Only when I stop to think about it**

Do you like doing this to me?! She grabbed the corners of her pillow and curled it around her head, squeezing her eyes shut.

**I hate everything about you**  
**Why do I love you?**  
**I hate everything about you**  
**Why do I love you?**

_It's not fair! I keep telling myself that I hate you but why do I keep looking for you?!_ Yang angrily swung her feet up then back down, propelling her upper body into a sitting position. It made noise, the bed creaked and the sheets ruffled, but she didn't care. Yang threw her feet over the bed, landing on the floor with a loud thump then quickly left the room, not feeling up for one of Weiss' lectures about letting them sleep.

**Only when I stop to think about you,**  
**I know**  
**Only when you stop to think about me,**  
**do you know?**

She made her way down the halls and to the gym. The lights were off and everything was quiet, but that's how Yang wanted it. She found the switch quickly and flipped it on, shielding her eyes from the sudden light. She stomped her way to the punching bags and she hoisted one up and practically threw it on the chain.

**I hate everything about you**  
**Why do I love you?**  
**You hate everything about me**  
**Why do you love me?**

She pounded her fists on the sack of sand until it broke, then she just tossed another up and beat that one too. This wasn't helping her vent her anger; it only fueled it. Before long, her eyes started to well up with tears, the red haze vanishing until her eyes turned to lilac again.

**I hate**  
**You hate**  
**I hate**  
**You love me**

She threw another punch, but it only made a small sound, the punching bag barely swayed in the air. She clenched her teeth and placed her forehead against the leather, tears falling freely. Yang fell to her knees, her hands useless. "Damnit."

**I hate everything about you**  
**Why do I love you?**


	3. High SchoolBand K

**Author's Note: This chapter is where team RWBY is in a regular high school and in band class! Tell me what you think about this one if I should post an actual story about it and continue it or not. Rated K**

Blake sat in class, being bored out of her mind. She worked hard to get into the high school she was in now, but Beacon High School can be really boring sometimes. It doesn't help that Yang and Ruby decided that today they would work on their duet in the middle of class.

It started when Yang played a note on her saxophone and Ruby joined in on her trombone, playing a different note so they were playing a chord. Before anyone knew what was happening, the sisters grinned at each other and jumped onto their chairs, playing a fast beat.

"Miss Xiao Long and Miss Rose please sit down so we can continue to work." Ozpin said, tapping his fingers against the metal stand they held all of the music.

Their song was fast and cheery split into a duet and solos. Yang was jamming along, swinging her saxophone around while her fingers danced along the many keys. Ruby was visibly smiling behind her custom red mouthpiece as her arm and wrist flew to different positions on the slide.

Blake sat watching them, her hands fiddling with the black bow that decorated her clarinet. Ozpin by now had placed his head in his hands but was tapping the tempo with his foot. Blake looked at her band director then turned to look at Weiss, seeing that she wasn't very happy. She was glaring at the two sisters while holding her flute in her lap. Blake guessed that Weiss had been looking forward to playing since she had gotten a solo in the song.

She glanced at all of her friends during Yang and Ruby's play session. Pyrrha was smiling and laughing as Jaune was looking from Yang's fingers to his own, trying to mimic their speed on his own trumpet. He soon leaned forwards to Pyrrha, probably asking her how Yang was doing that. The red headed girl laughed again and held up her french horn, pressing on the keys as she shrugged her shoulders.

Nora sat with her tuba on one leg, holding it with one hand while her other hand was fist pumping, cheering for them to go on. Ren stood over the snare, twirling a drumstick in his hand. He had taken over percussion after Nora was not allowed to play since she destroyed countless drumsticks and almost dropped the xylophone when she tried to carry it up the stairs instead of going a few extra feet to walk up the ramp.

Now Nora sat next to Yatsuhashi. The seven foot tall junior sat silently but everyone could tell he was disturbed that Nora could lift as many pounds as he could. Near Weiss, Velvet was staring at the sheet music on her stand while fingering through it on her piccolo. Blake's eyes snapped to the trumpet section when Coco slapped Jaune on the back of his head to make him stop talking. The fourth junior she knew was Fox who was hovering over the marimba.

She really didn't know anyone else except a couple of the football jocks who picked on Velvet and Jaune. She was just happy to be in her little group of musical dorks. She quit looking around and let her eyes settle on the two playing. Everyone burst out laughing when Ruby fell off the chair, screaming the whole way down. She twisted her body so her trombone wouldn't get damaged and it took her a second to register what happened. She was laying on her back, hands held up in the air just staring up at the ceiling.

"Ruby! Are you okay?" Yang jumped down off of her chair and ran to her sister.

"Just fine. Hey Yang? Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Yang was leaning over Ruby as she continued to have a blank expression on her face.

"How did I end up on the floor?" Yang blinked before clutching her sides as she laughed.


	4. Get Well Soon Monty!

**Author's Note: Alright so this isn't really a chapter but I just wanted to say something about the great creator of RWBY. Monty Oum is amazing and really funny in his own ways. He is a great animator and dancer (As shown while he was playing Dance Dance Revolution), as well as the voice of Lie Ren. Yesterday, Roosterteeth stated he had been hospitalized and is in critical care. The RT family politely asked for help with his medical expenses on gofundme,com and in only a few hours they had already passed their goal of 50,000 and after 23 hours they had over 150,000! The RT family and fans wish you well Monty, me included. (To read more go to **** roosterteeth,com/news/entry,php?id=5427280 but with periods and not commas)**

**Get Well Soon Monty! We love ya'!**


End file.
